Just You and Me
by Leo00
Summary: Tails goes on a walk with a vixen after working on a school project with her, but when she's about to tell him something important, everything goes wrong. Please review it for me!


Just You and Me

CHAP 1

To start off, Sonic and I have grown pretty distant. He now lives on the other side of the country. So have Knuckles and Amy. I have no idea what happened to Rouge, and Shadow has supposedly been killed sacrificing his life for ours (may he rest in peace). Robotnik had finally passed his phase of terrorism; I heard he's on vacation somewhere in a tropical area. The National Guard is still looking for him though. I have been enjoying the peace; especially since I have been living alone in a house set in a suburban environment. Anyway, I am now 13. My voice has gotten pretty deep and when I speak to people over the phone, they barely recognize it's me. I have also grown a few inches in the past year. I am now in 7th grade (don't ask why) and I have taken attraction to this other female vixen in my class. Her name is Faye, and to say the least, she's gorgeous. She has crimson red fur, blue eyes, and about an inch shorter than me. In history, I have been assigned to work on a report with her, and I thanked God again and again that night. Right now I am on the way to her house using my newly constructed motorcycle. It's a prototype I am testing that looks like a dirt bike, but it's meant for the road only. It's handling better than I thought actually, shifting gears using the clutch went better than I anticipated, and the bike can go about 40 miles per hour.

The weather is nice out, it's in the middle of spring and its very sunny out. I make it to her house and I pull into the driveway. I park my bike and walk up to the door. I knock on it several times and she came a few seconds later. She opened it,

"Hi, Miles," she told me.

"Hey," I respond, and she invites me in. I like it when she calls me by my real first name instead of everyone calling me "Tails". She lives alone too, so she lives in a fairly small house, like me. Upon entering, right in front of me in a wall with a coat rack in front of it. I check my shirt and pants to make sure I look decent. To my left is a room with a bed, a computer, a shelf filled with manga, and walls covered with video game posters. To my right is a TV room which (obviously) had a TV on a stand, with a couch and two bean bag chairs in front of it. When we entered the TV room, there was another doorway to the left that lead to a kitchen/ dining room, and across the room was another doorway which lead to a guest bedroom. We both sit down on the couch were a bunch of papers were stacked that involved the project.

"Alright let's get started. I want to get this project done right away." She told me. She has a really soft voice and I enjoy every moment when she talks to me.

"Okey dokey" I tell her. We are researching the events and battles of World War II, and there is a TON of information on it. Well, we work nonstop; reading, writing, taking notes, and highlighting. Finally it was time to type. We had written a complete version already, but the damn thing has to be typed. Well, I volunteered to type it since she was looking really tired, and I didn't want her to do it. It took me another 45 minutes and finally it was done. I go back into the TV room where I find here double checking the information we had. I step in front of her.

"All done," I told her proudly, smiling, and handed it to her.

"Yay," she exclaimed happily. I laughed. She flipped through the 22 pages and looked at me, smiling.

"Hey, do you wanna take a break and go on a walk with me," she asked. "I know this trail in the forest that's really beautiful!"

"Sounds good," I say. My heart was pounding with excitement. We step outside the house and walk for a few minutes and then enter a foresty area. It really was beautiful. There were a lot of colorful flowers, and the trees had purple flowers for its leaves, which were constantly falling, making to mood even more romantic.

"Well, I think I want to tell you something, Miles," she started. She was gonna freakin' tell me that she loved me! I can just tell! "I—hrk!" I turn to her and I see a wooden dart lodged in her neck. She looks extremely dizzy and the falls backwards.

"Oh crap," I shout. I catch her before she gets hurt and put her on the ground gently. I snap up and quickly start scouting the area for attackers. I turn the other way and then I get hit. A sharp pain stings my neck and I feel around for the cause. I find it and yank it out. The same type of damn dart that hit Faye was in my hand.

"Son of a—," I manage to murmur out, then I become extremely dizzy, then numb, then sleepy. I feel myself loose balance and my head hit the ground hard, then I become unconscious.

CHAP 2

I wake up and find myself in the middle the forest. I get up and try to remember what happened. Oh yeah, we were both hit by darts. I look for Faye, but I didn't see her. I look down and in front of my feet was a small piece of paper. I pick it up and on it says in thick ink '_I am getting too bored. I will not die unexcited. If you want the girl, come to the warehouse on 54th street. We'll have a blast.'_ Alright, I know where to go. Obviously, this guy is looking for a little excitement; well I'll give it to him. I get back to her house, hop on my bike, and ride home. If I'm going to that warehouse, I'm going to be prepared. I open up a closet where a bunch of my weapons are stored. Most of them are guns. What, don't tell me you're surprised I have guns. Well they are a bunch of military issue weapons that I designed to sell to the army. Unfortunately, I don't think they want to take an offer from a young teenager; since they haven't replied yet. These guns are high powered rifles and standard issue handguns. I made them so that they are compact, and I added compensators to the muzzle, thus reduced recoil and doubling it as a flash suppressor. I take out my rifle first, which uses 5.56 type rounds. It s three feet long and it was bull-pup style, meaning the magazine is based behind handle, thus increasing accuracy. Then I pick up a handgun that used 9mm rounds. 9mm rounds are used by the police nowadays because they are best known for their "stopping power", meaning it would stop a guy in his tracks if he's running at you. I took two extra clips for each gun and then set off again.

To be continued I have been writing for about 2 hours Im really sleepy...


End file.
